


A Sanvers Family Christmas Morning

by neffy1982



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Secret Santa 2018, SecretSanversChristmas2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neffy1982/pseuds/neffy1982
Summary: Christmas morning in the Danvers-Sawyer's house told from a 6 (almost 7) year old pov.





	A Sanvers Family Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorbard2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/gifts).



 

Your eyes fly open. Sunlight streams through pink curtains, shining on bookshelves nailed to lilac walls. It’s morning. It’s the best morning in the world. You smile so hard that your cheeks hurt. You clap and kick the blue, Frozen blankets off your legs. It’s Frozen because your first favourite Supergirl blankets are in the laundry room. Scrambling out of bed, you misstep, slide and tumble on your bum.

 

You don’t cry. It doesn’t even hurt because nothing will ruin happiness today.

 

As you stand you realize your best friend is missing. Your brown eyes scan the toys on the floor. Ah! There she is! Peeking from behind the purple cardboard doll house you built with mama and mommy last weekend. Your little feet patter as you run across the room squealing at the ice cold floor.

 

You grab Elsa and tuck her under your arm. Her blue gown perfectly matches your pyjamas. While her hair is golden and neat like Aunt Kara’s, yours is black and covers your face at times. While her skin is pale, yours is the colour of the sweet caramel you love eating on ice cream. Despite those differences, she’s your best friend in the entire universe.

 

Next to Supergirl, of course.

 

Just as you are about to skip out of your room, you remember mommy’s stern warning. “Jamie, put on your socks when you wake up unless you want frozen feet on Christmas day.”

 

You don’t want frozen feet on the best day in the world, even though you could just call Supergirl to warm them up with her eyes. Mommy didn’t like that idea when you told her. Mama did! You saw Mama cover her mouth to hide her laugh. Then she hugged you and said, “Even though you’re just as smart as mommy, you have to listen to her.” Now your socks match your pyjamas.

 

You step out into the corridor. You hear the usual humming fridge, the ticking clock in the living room and the gurgle in the kitchen sink that mama keeps meaning to fix. You inhale the lingering scent of cinnamon cookies in the still air. You wonder if Santa ate his plate of vegan cookies and milk. The cookies are vegan because you overheard mama telling mommy they taste yummy, they are healthier and better for the oceans. You immediately agreed with mama because you love Dory, Nemo, Marlon and all their friends, especially the sea turtles.

 

Totally.

 

Last night, despite mommy’s grumbling, she and mama baked vegan cookies for Santa. You think about going downstairs to check on the cookies, but Elsa asks a question. You frown. You don’t hear mama’s familiar low voice or mommy’s light laughter. There isn’t any soft Christmas music coming from the kitchen. That means they’re still asleep. You roll your eyes. Why do they do this every year?

 

Their room is down the corridor, so you run. Fast. Hard. You don’t bother knocking. You slam open the door, gallop into their room, and leap onto their huge bed. Mommy catches you mid-air. Mama laughs from under the covers.

 

Mommy hugs you. Her dark red hair tickles your cheek. You snuggle into her warm chest as she runs a soothing hand down your back. Mama leans forward and kisses your nose. You poke at her dimples and then pounce on her. Mommy laughs. People say you look just like Mama, dimples and all.

 

“Merry Christmas little one,” Mommy says. You untangle your tiny frame from Mama’s larger one and climb to your feet.

 

“It’s Christmas!” you jump on the bed, “We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you- Come sing with me!”

 

Mama and mommy look at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

 

They sing “We wish you a Merry Christmas” as you dance on their bed.

 

“Come on!” You bounce down and onto the ground, “let's go see what Santa got me!”

 

“Hold on,” Mummy says. You stop and turn around. Her hair is sticking up at the back of her head. She looks like one of those wild birds with feathers that stick up from their bum. You giggle but you obviously don't tell her. You don't want a time out on Christmas Day.

 

“Do you remember what we discussed before bed?”

 

You look up at the ceiling, then down to the white carpet and then to mama who shrugs her shoulders. “No mummy I don't remember.”

 

Mummy kneels in front of you. She's so pretty. You touch her cheek. She smiles and kisses your fingers.

 

“We agreed that we’ll open the presents when grandma and Kara are here.”

 

Oh.

 

You scrunch your nose. “Can I just open one?”

 

Mama hugs mummy from behind. They’re both wearing matching green Christmas pyjamas with the words: _Mrs Claus_.  Her black hair falls at the side of mummy’s face like a curtain. Mummy looks up at mama. “What do you think?”

 

Mama tilts her head. “Hmm, I don’t know.”

 

“Say yes mama!” you whisper, hoping mummy doesn’t hear.

 

Mama kisses mummy on the cheek and says, “It’s only one present versus the entire North Pole of gifts under the tree.”

 

You hop on one foot, knowing that Mummy always does what Mama says after they kiss.

 

“Ok, just one.”

 

“YES!” You jump and high five mama, “this is the best day of my life!”

 

“Seriously?” Mama asks, “you said that two days ago when I took you for ice cream.”

 

“Yes, but today is a new day,” you say. Mommy gives you a high five.

 

Mama laughs and pulls you out of the room. “Come on. I’ll race you downstairs.”

 

Mommy holds Elsa, so you can win the race. You run into the living room and shriek at the colorful mountain of presents under the magical Christmas tree.

 

“Wow,” mommy says, “look at all those gifts. It’s a Christmas mir-.”

 

“It’s a Supergirl miracle!” you squeal.

 

“What?” Mama and mummy ask.

 

“Look at them,” you flounce around the tree, “only Supergirl can do this.”

 

Mama scratches her head. “Jamie, remember Santa brings the presents, not Supergirl.”

 

You stop twisting like a ballerina and stare at your parents. Honestly, aren’t grown-ups supposed to be smart? “Santa is a grandpa. Supergirl is strong. She helps him with the gifts. Santa has the reindeers and Supergirl flies. It’s very simple.”

 

Mummy presses her lips together and nods her head. Mama clears her throat and turns to mommy. “Is this Kara’s doing?”

 

Mummy shakes her head. “She would never-.”

 

You turn away, leaving the adults to talk and continue gazing at the tree. The twinkling lights always make you giddy with laughter. This year, Mommy allowed you to choose the decorations tree because you’re a big girl now and she trusts you.

 

“Remember only one!” Mummy calls out as she heads into the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

The doorbell rings just as you choose a gift to open. You frown and look up at the clock. It’s very early. “Who’s that?”

 

Mama opens the door.

 

“Merry Christmas girls!” Grandma rushes inside. You squeal, drop the gift and run to your grandma. She hugs you tightly and kisses your face. She smells like mummy, except she has brown and silver hair and lets you do anything you want.

 

Well, almost anything.

 

“Babe, Eliza is here! Better get the coffee ready,” Mama shouts as she carries Grandma’s bags into the hall.

 

You pull Grandma into the living room to show her your presents. Mummy comes to greet Grandma. You dance around the three adults while they talk about boring things, like work, your school, more work, Aunt Kara, and more work. They don’t even talk about Supergirl.

 

“Mummy, now that Grandma is here, can I open all my presents?”

 

Mama scolds you for interrupting the grown-ups.

 

“But it’s a really important question,” you huff.

 

“Do you see Aunt Kara here?” Mummy asks.

 

You shake your head. You really want to stamp your foot and pout but those will definitely get you a time out.

 

Grandma picks you up. “Oh, come now Alex,” Grandma says, “It’s Christmas morning. Let her open as much presents as she wants. Kara will join us later.”

 

You decide on a little pout since Grandma is on your side.

 

Mummy puts her hands on her hips. You know that look. You burrow your head into Grandma’s neck. When you peek, you see mama standing on her toes and kissing mummy on the mouth.

 

Ew. But it works again because mummy and mama are heading back into the kitchen together.

 

Excited that you won, you show Grandma the tree, the presents you got for your parents and explain, again, how it’s a Supergirl miracle. Grandma listens, asks questions and agree that it is a Supergirl miracle. She’s a smart one.

 

You smell coffee. Mommy is probably making mama her Christmas coffee special. You don’t know what’s in it besides coffee. All you know is mommy makes it in mama’s “Three Wise Women” Christmas cup. Mama insists it’s the best coffee for Christmas morning.

 

Mummy comes back into the living room with a huge Christmas coffee mug for Grandma. She settles on the blue couch and watches you and Grandma with a smile.

 

“Alex,” mama says from the kitchen, “text Kara to find out when she’ll be here. I want to start the pancakes before Jamie gets hungry.”

 

“Sure babe.” Mummy picks up her phone from coffee table.

 

“We’re getting pancakes,” you tell Grandma, “I love pancakes.”

 

Grandma grins. “Me too sweet girl.” She tucks a wild strand of hair behind your ears.

 

Mummy puts her phone down. “Kara said she’ll be here-.”

 

The doorbell rings.

 

“-now.”

 

“I’ll get it,” mummy says, “then I’ll go help Maggie with breakfast.”

 

“Is it aunt Kara?” you ask hopefully. She’s taking forever to come.

 

Mummy opens the door. You hear your favourite person in the world say, “Merry Christmas sis!”

 

“AUNT KARA!”

 

“JAMIE!”

 

“Oh God my ears,” mummy groans.

 

Aunt Kara is next to you before you can even blink. She’s hugging you, tossing you in the air, kissing you all over your face, tickling you, wrestling you to the ground and chasing you around the living room. You laugh so much your tummy hurts. Your face is hot, and everything looks blurry.

 

Mama pokes her head from the kitchen. “For a second there I thought we had two kids instead of one.”

 

“Ha ha,” Aunt Kara replies, “Merry Christmas Mags.”

 

“Merry Christmas Kara. The pancakes will be finished in a bit.”

 

“Ooh, do you need help?”

 

Mama raises her hands. “There’s already one Danvers in the kitchen. Let’s give the fire department a day off.”

 

Grandma laughs. Aunt Kara throws something at mama who laughs. She turns to you. “Where’s your Santa hat?”

 

“I dunno. Ooo Aunt Kara, I love your clothes.” She’s wearing a red Christmas sweater with blinking lights around Santa’s beard. “Is Supergirl coming?”

 

Aunt Kara and Grandma look at me. “Er, I don’t think so. Why?”

 

“I invited her.”

 

“You invited Supergirl to breakfast?” Grandma asks, “when?”

 

You’re suddenly not sure if to continue talking. Two grown-ups are giving you their full attention, but they don’t look angry. You didn’t ask mommy or mama before inviting Supergirl for Christmas breakfast and you still haven’t told them anything. You’re pretty sure you didn’t do anything wrong, but it feels like you did. You decide to be safe and stop the conversation.

 

“Let’s open the presents now.” You grab the closest one and hand it to Grandma.

 

Aunt Kara gasps. Her eyes are huge like saucers behind her glasses. “Yes, Jamie. Supergirl did tell me about your invitation and she’s thankful but she’s spending Christmas with Superman.”

 

Wow. “Is she really with Superman now?” you sit on Aunt Kara’s lap and stare at her in wonder.

 

She nods. “Yes.”

 

“But she’s your best friend. That means she’s like family, so she should be here,” you insist.

 

“Wait a minute,” Grandma says to Aunt Kara, “when did Jamie invite Supergirl to breakfast?”

 

“At school!” you offer triumphantly.

 

Grandma keeps looking at Aunt Kara. “Supergirl was at Jamie’s school?”

 

Aunt Kara chuckles and adjusts her glasses. “Yes, well there’s an excellent reason why Supergirl was at Jamie’s school-.”

 

“Yes, Kara please tell us how that came to be,” Mama said suddenly. You nearly jump out of your skin. Mama and her sneaky superpower.  She hands Aunt Kara a mug.

 

Mama and Grandma are now staring at Aunt Kara, waiting for her to talk about Supergirl. You feel like you should say something since you were there and you were the reason Supergirl came flying to the rescue, but… you really don’t want a time out on Christmas.

 

Aunt Kara takes a sip of whatever is in the mug and sets it down on the black coffee table. She adjusts you on her lap. “Well, Supergirl said was flying around, and she heard a kid shouting.”

 

“She has super hearing,” you remind them. Grandma pats you on the head. Mama closes her eyes briefly.

 

“Yes, she does have super hearing that’s why she recognized Jamie’s voice. And she knows Jamie is very special to me.” Aunt Kara hugs you. “She knows I love Jamie more than all the ice cream, popcorn and pot stickers in the world, so she flew down to help.”

 

Grandma’s face is strange. You’ve never seen her look like that. Come to think of it, her face resembles mummy’s face when she’s really mad at you.

 

Uh-oh.

 

You look at Aunt Kara, then to Grandma, then back to Aunt Kara who isn’t even looking at Grandma. You don’t want Aunt Kara in time out on Christmas. Aunt Kara is the best person in the world. You decide to be brave like your parents and Supergirl.

 

“It’s my fault,” you confess. Mama raises one eyebrow. How does she do that? “One of the bigger kids took my ball and I wanted it back. I asked him politely, but he just teased me. I didn’t punch him because I remembered mummy saying, ‘use your head, not your fist.’ If I shouted loud enough, a teacher would hear. It’s not Supergirl’s fault she’s faster than the teachers.”

 

Aunt Kara is smiling. Grandma praises your quick thinking. Mama blows you a kiss, whispering “That’s my girl.”

 

“Can we unwrap the presents now?” you plead. Everyone laughs. They sit on the blue couch next to the tree while you start distributing everyone’s presents.

 

Mama finds a Santa hat and plops it on her head. She and Aunt Kara are on the floor assembling your toys with mama’s tool kit. Grandma goes into the kitchen to help mommy. Soon you smell pancakes. Your tummy growls but you’re playing with your new train set. You don’t want to leave your spot.

 

Mommy and Grandma bring huge plates of pancakes stacked so high you swear it’s as tall as tree. She made your favourite: chocolate chip pancakes shaped into snowmen, holly leaves, Christmas trees and candy canes, and because it’s Christmas, you know mama wouldn’t stop you from drowning pancakes in maple syrup.

 

Aunt Kara grabs three candy canes. Mommy shoves her half-eaten snowman into mama’s mouth because assembling toys is hard work. Grandma takes a bite from her Christmas tree shaped pancake.

 

 Mommy sits next to you and unwraps her present from mama. You know it’ll be something mushy because mama is a softie for mommy. Sure enough they kiss and hug. Aunt Kara pretends to choke and Grandma tries to scold her. Everyone is laughing.

 

Everyone is happy. Your family is on the ground next to you, surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper and a tower of pancakes.

 

You want every morning to be Christmas morning.

 


End file.
